From nowhere
by Icie
Summary: The guys find a strange girl - Icie
1. Default Chapter

TARGET="_new"> 

# FROM NOWHERE

It was a nice day. That kind of day everybody likes. Herc, Iolaus and Jason liked it as well, so they decided to go fishing for a while.   
"Hey, I'm gonna catch the biggest one," Iolaus broke the silence.   
"Dream on, boy," Jason starting to laugh.   
Hercules was so quiet; he didn't even realize the guys were now laughing at him.   
Jason touched Hercules' shoulder: "Hellooooo, are you in there?"   
"Hmmmm," he said like in the dream: "Oh, yes, sorry, I was thinking..."   
"Again?" Iolaus just can't stop laughing. He turned around and walked backward looking into Hercules' eyes.   
"If I were you I'd rather look where I'm going," Hercules said.   
"I'm a hunter, I have a good sense, remember that," Iolaus complained and started to run. Backwards.   
"OK, but if you hurt yourself, don't try to come back with tears," Jason shouted at him.   
"Haha, very funny," he shouted back just before he suddenly felt something touch his foot and he lost his balance.

The guys heard a *big bang*. "I knew it," Herc told to himself and followed Jason who was now running to see what happened.   
Iolaus opened his eyes, his head was hurting. HE tried to move, but somebody's hand touched his chest and didn't allow him to stay.   
"I'm so sorry, it was my fault," a girl voice came to him: "I don't know, but I just like while I'm resting lean on the tree. I hope you didn't hurt yourself too much."   
"No, no, I'm OK," he said pulling himself up. She offered him a hand and helped him.

Jason came first and immediately started: "Oh great, we're scared to death what happened to him and he is flirting. Again.   
"No, it was my fault," a girl said.   
"It really doesn't matter, trust me," Iolaus smiled at her: "It nice to meet you, I'm Iolaus."   
"Ohh, so how I look you are really OK," she smiled back at him: "My name's Icie."   
"And... this," he pointed at Jason: ".... is Jason."   
"The Prince?"   
"Yeah, that one.... And that," he pointed to a tall guy who was walking towards them: "Is Son of Zeus."   
"Yeah, Hercules, am I right? Nice to meet you guys."   
Jason stepped a bit forward and took her hand. "The pleasure is mine," he smiled and slowly kissed her hand.   
"As a prince you have to be a gentleman," she smiled back.   
"And what are you doing here, where are you from, I have never seen you around," Iolaus started to be very interested.   
Her blue eyes went darker, well at least Iolaus thought so. "I.. I'm looking for someone."   
"Hey, don't be so sad," Jason took his arms around her: "We can help you.... if you tell us who exactly are you looking for."   
"You know where the problem is?" she looked at him: "I'm looking for my parents..."   
"That's so easy, tell us their names and we'll find them," Iolaus interrupted her.   
"That will be so easy and I wouldn't need anyone's help for that, but the problems is I don't know them, I don't even know their names or where are they from."   
"Did I miss something?"   
"Oh, Herc, this girl, Icie, is looking for her parents and we will help her," Iolaus informed his friend.   
She suddenly lost herself. Jason caught her before she actually fell. He leaned her down on the ground. Then something incredible happened. Her eyes opened and some kind of lighting came from them.   
Iolaus shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up: "Hey, come on girl."   
She moaned a little and lightly touched her face: "I'm fine...."   
"How did you do that?" Hercules asked with a bit of fear.   
"I... I don't really know," she said silently: "What.... what if my parents are gods?"

  
  


"What?", Hercules asked in surprise.   
"I don't know, it happens once in a time and I don't know why..."   
"Oh, can you do also something else?," Iolaus asked with wicked smile.   
"Iolaus!" Jason warned his friend.   
"No, it's ok with me," Icie said sadly: "Sometimes it's not lightening, sometimes a fire's pouring from my hands or icy sticks from my fingers..."   
She covered her face and sobbed.   
"Hey, it's gonna be all right," Herc hugged her.   
Jason slowly touched her face whispering: "You can't even imagine how powerful you are. Maybe you can save the world..."   
She turned her head slowly and smiled: "I don't think so. After all I can't control it."   
"But when you learn it.... ooooh, what will be great..." Iolaus started, but was soon interrupted by the rest of the guys: "Will you just watch your mouth!"   
"Icie, maybe you can go to academy with us," Hercules tried.   
"I don't know, I don't wanna hurt someone," her eyes were filling with tears again.   
"No... we'll protect you!" Jason order.

All the way back to academy Iolaus was doing funny faces at Icie, talking jokes and making Hercules and Jason crazy.   
"Iolaus, do you always have to be that stupid," Jason suddenly asked.   
"I think he's funny," Icie protected him.   
"Ohhh, the lady thinks I'm funny," Iolaus smiled wildly at her: "Thanks my lady."   
"But you don't have to be THAT funny," she smiled back.   
"OK guys, we're nearly here," Herc inform.   
"Is he always that quiet?" Icie whispered to Iolaus.   
"No, I don't know what's bothering him."

  
"Hey guys, how was your fishing? ... Oh, who's that?"   
"A friend?" Jason answered.   
"A friend. Don't make a fool of me, I know your friends and I don't know a girl who would talk and flirt with Iolaus without...."   
"Hey, she's not flirting with me!"   
"Well, OK, but YOU ARE flirting, or at least you're trying to."   
"Will you just stop it!" Hercules shouted. "Lilith this is Icie, Icie this is Lilith." Girls shook their hands.   
"Are you a new cadet?" Lilith asked quickly.   
"Hmmm, I..." Icie started.   
"Yes, that's it!" Iolaus jumped: "She is a new cadet." 

  
  


"A new cadet? Are you really crazy?" Icie asked Iolaus when Lilith, Jason and Hercules left.   
"Yes, why not?"   
"I can't stay here. Remember my.... powers."   
"I like your powers."   
"Stop it! Where they went?"   
"Are you hungry?"   
"Hungry? .... Well, a little..."   
"You wanna join me?"   
"If you stop talking for a while, then maybe..."   
"This way... my lady..."

Iolaus took Icie's hand and directed her to a small Cafeterie.   
"We're often going here to have some PROPER meal," he smiled and winked at her.   
They joined the rest of the guys who already started their meal.   
"I... have to.... I'll be right back," Iolaus quickly excused himself.   
"Is he doing it all the time," Icie asked after he left.   
"Yes, sometimes even more," Jason laughed.   
"He's making us crazy," Lilith added.   
Jason turned to Hercules who seemed not to be in again: "Herc, knock-knock, anybody's home?"   
"Wha.... Sorry," he woke up.   
"What's wrong you?"   
"Nothing, I'll rather go, see ya then," he stood up.   
"Today, it seems like everybody's crazy," Jason told to himself.   
"I think... I need to ask him something," Icie realized: "Will you excuse me?" and walked out.   
"Really crazy," Lilith agreed.

"Hercules, hey, wait for me," Icie ran out the Kora's.   
"What? You forgot Iolaus..." he answered with a bit of jealousy.   
"Hey, what's wrong? Is it because of me?"   
"Not really, I just remembered my father."   
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset someone."   
"Not your fault, it has to be hard, if you don't know your parents."   
"It's very hard," her eyes pinned on the ground.   
Hercules looked at her. Something was strange on this girl. And not only the lightening. He didn't really know what, but still he had a bad feeling. He slowly hugged her and soothed her: "I'm sure it's gonna be fine soon."   
"Ooooh, someone's got a new girl," a voice came from the back.   
"What?" Hercules turned: "Oh, Ares. I should have known."   
Icie hided behind Hercules.   
"What do you want this time, Ares?"   
"The same, still the same.... YOU!"   
Ares stepped forward ready to use lighting on them, when other lighting hit him on the chest. Icie's blue eyes were angry and lightings stroked from them.   
"What the..., ouch."   
Hercules was watching it with wide eyes and his mouth open. He couldn't believe it. Ares probably felt pain. Well at least just before he disappeared.   
Icie fell on the ground. Hercules sat next to her and gently took her head to his lap. He slowly touched her face, which was still very hot and looked very tired.

"Here they are. Herc just has to have every girl!" Iolaus was angrily running towards the two people resting on the ground. Then he realized she was lying without moving.   
"What happened to her," he started to be worried: "Does it happened again?"   
"Yes, but she actually saved me." Hercules answered.   
"Saved YOU?"   
"Yes, Ares showed here and she shoot him with her lightening."   
"What now?"   
"Help me carry her to Academy." 

  
  


Well, Iolaus didn't really helped with carrying, but he ran ahead to tell Cheiron what happened.   
Hercules took her gently to his arms, trying to not cause her any more pain. She rested her head on his shoulder and slowly put her arms around his neck. When they arrived Cheiron immediately order to lay her down on the bed and not to let anyone come to the room. Cheiron slowly caressed her still feverish face and wetted her face with cool water. Then he covered shaking body and let her sleep.   
"Who's that?" he asked just after he closed the door.   
"We... we found her," Hercules started to explain.   
"Yeah, in the woods," Iolaus added.   
"Like this?"   
"No, you know... she is... ," Herc couldn't find the right words.   
"She is strange. Her eyes can fire the lightning. We went to Kora's, but she left with Hercules," Iolaus looked at Herc: "And then Ares showed at and she shoot him with her lighting. And then she fell off..."   
"Slow down, Iolaus. Lightning, you said?"   
"What happened," Lilith showed up.   
"Hey where did you leave your Lady?" Jason joked.   
Cheiron rolled his eyes. He didn't want to argue with four people at one, so he rather decided to leave for now. He just took Hercules on the side: "Take care of her."

"So, where is she?" Lilith wanted to know.   
"She probably found out who Iolaus really is," Jason jested.   
Lilith collapsed in laugh in Jason's arms. Iolaus started to be very angry.   
"NO!" he screamed.   
Lilith and Jason suddenly stopped and stayed still without any move.   
"OK, cool down, we were just joking...," Jason started.   
"Yes, it wasn't your fault," Lilith added.   
Hercules, before just watching, now stepped ahead: "Well, she is not gone. She is sleeping inside."   
"Oh, sorry, is she OK?" Lilith was worried.   
"Hope so...," Iolaus whispered.

The door suddenly opened. Icie looked very pale, but she was certainly OK. The guys were looking at her.   
"What?" she asked.   
"How are you feeling?" Iolaus started.   
"I know, it happened again, but ALL the time I'm fine. So please don't be afraid or so."   
"So... do you think I can show you the Academy?" Lilith was already impatient.   
"Yes, I'm looking for it," Icie smiled. Her face looked normal again.   
Lilith took her around shoulder and they walked together through the corridor.   
"Do you understand that?" Iolaus asked.

The day passed quickly for Icie. Lilith showed her whole Academy. Icie's legs were already hurting. The night fell on the wood very fast. Lilith showed her where will be her sleeping place.   
"If you need something, I'll be right here," she pointed across room.   
"OK, thanks... I'm just going to have a walk," Icie explained.   
"A walk? Aren't you tired?"   
"I just need to sort some things up. I'll be back soon."

Icie left Academy and sat on the root of the big tree somewhere in the wood. She removed a talisman she was wearing under her top. She looked at it and her eyes filled with tears. She leaned against the tree and looked at the sky.   
Suddenly she heard something. Her breath slowed down and was very shallow. She didn't want to be heard or seen. But the problem was the sound was very near and approached. She hided herself behind the tree. She heard somebody or something, which made that sound, stopped. Just on the other side of the tree. She took a big stick lying next to her and attacked.

  
  


The stick slashed through the air, but was stopped by two powerful hands.   
"Hercules! What are you doing here?"   
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was worried... But as I see, you don't need anyone to stay safe...," he answered with smile.   
"Why are you here?," she asked without looking at him.   
"I was looking after you."   
"Why?" she sighted.   
"I was worried," he explained: "May I join you...?"   
"If you like sitting on the cold ground and looking nowhere, yes..."   
"OK...," he nodded.   
"Wha...," she started to laugh.

The night was safe and silent. Icie enjoyed looking at black-blue sky. Hercules was already sleeping. His head was resting against the tree. He was breathing slowly. She could see he was dreaming. She was looking at him for a while. Blond hair messed up a bit, smile on his face, long arms and legs, sure this boy looked attractive. She realized she remembered the color of his eyes. Crazy. She made herself look somewhere else. It will be morning soon. The sky had already lighter blue color. The soft moan made her look at him again. A nightmare. *He is having a nightmare,* she thought. She lightly touched his face.   
"Hercules, wake up," she sang: "The morning calls."   
He opened his eyes: "I had a dream I was sleeping somewhere in the woods, but how I see it wasn't a dream."   
"I think you are in big trouble," she sighted: "And probably not only you."   
"O-oh, Cheiron will be sooo mad! We better go."

"Where have do you been?" someone yelled at Hercules right after he entered the Academy. It was, what a surprise, Iolaus.   
"In the wood..."   
"With her!"   
"So...."   
"You like her, don't you!"   
"No! Well yes, as a friend, like I like you, Jason and Lilith."   
"So why have you been with her WHOLE night?"   
"We were talking..."   
"Talking... If you say it like that...," Iolaus looked umbrage.   
"Ehmm, if you want to tell me something, then say so!" Icie interrupted their fight.   
"Nothing, after all it's your problem, not mine. Cheiron is waiting for you and he doesn't look very friendly this time," he said with a smile.

"Hercules, what are you doing?" Cheiron slammed the door beside Herc and Icie when they entered his office.   
"I..."   
"First you bring this girl and then you stay whole night somewhere in the wood without saying something to me or anyone else."   
"I didn't know we need a special permission if we want to leave Academy to have a walk."   
"To have a walk. Through the night?"   
"Mister, I'm so sorry. I went out first, he was worried so he went to find me."   
"Listen lady, he has his own brain."   
"I knew it wasn't a good idea to go here." she ran out of the door with tears in her eyes.   
"Icie!" Hercules tried to stop her.

Icie ran out of the Cheiron office, of the Academy. She wanted to be alone. When she is alone, she doesn't have any problems. Nobody cares about her and that's probably better. She felt horrible. She was running she didn't know where. Suddenly she tripped on something. She fell, but somebody helped her stand up. She turned, expected something terrible.   
"You wanna kill yourself, or what?"   
It was Iolaus. Small blond cadet, who fell yesterday because of her.   
"Did you cry? What happened? Did Hercules hurt you?"   
"No...," she tried to break sobs: "I left and I'll never go back."   
"Is it THAT bad?"   
"No, I just need to be on my own. I don't want any FRIENDS. I don't want to fell in love. Sometimes I have a feeling I don't deserve to live!"   
"Hey, don't talk like that!"   
"I'm sorry but I feel it like that..."   
"No... I mean..."   
"I'm sorry Iolaus, I rather go. Maybe we'll meet again, someday."   
"But what about Hercules? Lilith and Jason? And what about... me?   
"Sorry...," she felt a tear running on her cheek.   
She stepped forward and slowly put her arms around him. He ran one hand through her hair and the other hand caressed her back. Her head rested on his shoulder.   
"I'm gonna miss you, Iolaus."   
He looked at her sadly, lifted her chin. She looked into his eyes and realized the eyes she remembered weren't Hercules', but Iolaus'. He slowly moved forward, feeling her breathing...   
"No!... I'm sorry Iolaus. Rather not...," she said softly. She took his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she turned around not giving him a chance to see her tears.   
"Bye, Iolaus, say bye to everyone...," she said quietly.   
"I will," he answered.   
"And I will miss you too," he added watching her running through the wood somewhere. Somewhere where he hoped she will be really happy.

  
  
**END of chapter 1**


	2. Looking for Life

# From Nowhere: Looking for Life

The story is set about two months after From Nowhere....

  
  


Icie felt so great. No friends, no problems.... no fun. But it felt good not to care about anything. Just wandering around. She sat on the big rock next to the beautiful waterfall and looked into the reflection of her face in the pond. Her hair was much longer, a bit curly and it lined her face. Now she was wearing a ribbon around her head and forehead to keep her naughty hair away from face. She pierced her ears and put two silver hoops and three silver tiny earrings. She also changed her clothes. New life, new clothes. Green-brown top with brown leather pans and brown boots. On her right biceps she had a brown band with shiny silver stones.   
She spotted few fish swimming around and sighted. She liked to be alone, but sometimes she felt so lonely and that time was here again. She was thinking about Hercules, Iolaus, Jason and Lilith and she was jealous, because they had each other. She felt stupid, when she thought about it. They offered her friendship, but she refused it. Stupid!   
She quickly stood up making herself to think about something else. She took her new sword and hooked it on her left. She sighted again and immediately smacked herself. *Don't you ever think about them,* she said to herself.

"Iolaus, she left two months ago and you want to make me think you still think about her?" Hercules was already mad at his friend.   
"Look, I liked her... I still like her. And also I'm worried. What if something happened to her?"   
"She is a big girl," Hercules objected.   
"And she can take care of herself...," Jason added.   
"Look guys, I have a bad feeling, OK?"

*What's that?* Icie stared at a shiny dot somewhere in front of her. She made ready her sword, she was holding it very tightly and she moved along very quietly. She hided behind the tree and looked at the light.   
"Ohh, who's that? Hercules' little girlfriend...," suddenly a voice spoke behind her.   
She turned quickly, ready to use her sword, but she opened her mouth and sword fell out of her hands and clanked on the stone.   
"Ares," she whispered.   
"Yes, right. You've won... a trip with me," he started to laugh and without any warning he smacked her. He quickly blindfolded her, tied her hands behind her back and put her on his shoulder. She wanted to say something, but before she could speak, they vanished.

  
  


Hercules had his duty in the kitchen. He didn't like it at all. He had to tidy up here and he hated tidying up. He took a pot, put water in it and left over to let water wash it up by itself. He started with cleaning floor.   
"Hercules...," a whisper came to him.   
Herc stood up and looked around. He was alone. *It was just Iolaus' bad feeling,* he smiled.   
"Hercules!"   
Now, he knew it wasn't just a feeling. Somebody was calling him. He looked around: "Iolaus? Don't make a fun of me..."   
"Hercules, over here..."   
It was behind him. He looked there. Nobody. He looked closely. A pot. He moved closed. On the surface of the water there was Ares' face.   
"What do you want from me?" Hercules asked.   
"Nothing... I just found somebody. She looked so alone, so I took her with me...," Ares smiled and pointed behind him. On the small bed a girl was laying. Hercules found her very well known.   
"Do you remember her? Ohh, that's so sad if you don't remember your girlfriend..."   
"A girlfriend?... Girlfriend... Icie!"   
"Correct! May I keep her?"   
"What? I don't think she would like you..."   
"Hmmm, I can fix that."   
"I don't think so, Ares."   
"Watch me!" he disappeared.

"Iolaus... I think, we have a problem," Hercules caught his breath.   
"What problem? I have no problem."   
"Icie..."   
"What's with her?" Iolaus was worried.   
"Ares has her."   
"Ares? What? How? Why?"   
"To many questions, Iolaus. We must find her! Going with me?"   
"Sure I am!"

  


"You feel comfortable?"   
"Ehmm," Icie muttered.   
"Ohh, I'm so sorry. I'm a bad host," Ares said with grimace. "Let me put it down."   
"What do you think you are?" she yelled at him after he put a scarf down of her mouth.   
"Ohh, I think you rather have this back," he showed her scarf.   
"Look, I DON'T CARE!"   
"I like bad girls..."   
"Why am I here? And can you, PLEASE, put this blindfold down?"   
"No way, girly, I remember what you can do with your eyes," he smiled.   
"Ha, and if I can do it through it?"

  


Hercules and Iolaus were wandering through the wood. They didn't have any clue where to find her.   
"Think Hercules. If you were Ares, where should you hide someone?"   
"I don't know, I am not Ares."   
"He is your brother... Do you remember?"   
"Yes, HALF brother, and I can't read his mind."   
They were arguing for a while.   
"Are you looking for me?" somebody said with evil laugh.   
"Ares?" Hercules turned around.   
"Where is she? What did you do to her?" Iolaus wanted to attack but Herc held him.   
"Hey, I thought she were with my little brother..., anyway you probably want to find her, so I'll show you where she is..."   
"You are going to show us where she is?" Hercules repeated without understanding.   
"Yes, watch," Ares pointed at small slop on the ground. The water waved and guys saw a small room, but without sign of Icie.   
"So..." Hercules started.   
"Where is she?" Iolaus added.   
Ares looked at the water visibly misunderstood. Then he whispered. "She is gone."

  
  


Icie concentrated her energy into her arms. She felt some strange warmth. Suddenly rope fell off her hands. Her eyes twinkled and lighting burned her blindfold. She looked around make sure Ares is not near. Then without any thinking she ran away.

  


"What do you mean she is gone?" Hercules looked straight at Ares.   
"I... don't know...," he looked shaggy. "OK, guys, I think I rather see ya NEXT time."   
"So she is free, we don't have to rescue her. I think we should go home now," Iolaus said after Ares faded away,   
"NO! We have to find her. You were talking all these days about her and now when you have an opportunity to see her again, you're acting like a small boy who doesn't know what he really wants," Hercules said.   
Iolaus could find right words to say anything, so he rather stayed quite and simple nodded.   
"Good, so we're gonna find her," Hercules just decided.

  


Icie were running away from Ares, away from everything. *Who's stupid idea was come back?* she was thinking. *Oh I wish I never went here, I wish I never met these guys, I wish I never was born.* She felt tears running on her face. She couldn't see anything. Just trees, grass, lake, trees again, some people... Some people. She didn't feel like meet someone right now, so she decided to hide somewhere and wait till they pass her.

  


Iolaus was surprisingly quite all the way. Hercules didn't say anything either. He actually enjoyed when Iolaus was quite.   
"Do you think she wanna see us again?" Iolaus broke the silence.   
"Don't know. She might."   
"And... do you think she wanna see ME?   
"How do I know? I thought she liked you."   
"Maybe..." Iolaus silenced himself again.

  


She heard voices. She knew that voices. She slowly wiped the tears and came out from her cover just when guys were passing the tree.   
"Hi..." she whispered.   
"Icie?" Iolaus questioned her. "Are you back?"   
"I... I don't know, I was thinking about it, but I'm not sure..."   
"Please stay in the Academy with us. There is fun and lots of friends." Hercules tried to make her come.   
"I told you I'm thinking about it..." she turned to Hercules.   
"Icie?" Iolaus made her look at him. "We... I missed you so much. You are great friend. I would love you to join us in the Academy."   
"I... Guys, I missed you as well," she whispered again with tears in her eyes.   
Hercules reached forward and wiped her tears away, she slowly smiled and put her arms around both boys and squeezed them tightly.

  


Icie looked happy again. She was walking with two great boys straight into the new life. She decided to put her past away and start the new future. She was smiling and joked with Iolaus. He slowly embraced her around shoulders. She took both guys closely to herself and put her arms around their waists.   
"People, you're making me so happy!"   
"It's great to see you smiling...," Hercules agreed.   
"I hope you'll find a new life with us." Iolaus smiled at her.   
She hugged them again and then started to run.   
"Who's gonna catch me?" she screamed.   
"I don't know... What do I get?" Iolaus asked.   
"Nothing, because you WON'T catch me...," she laughed. Hercules looked at Iolaus and with laughs both boys started to chase Icie, who was already pretty far away from them...

  
  
END of chapter 2 


	3. Revenge

# From Nowhere: Revenge

Iolaus heard some giggling. He was still sleeping so he decided it was just a dream. He rested on the other side and smiled to himself. He was definitely dreaming about a girl.   
"I know…," he heard a girl laughing.   
"But he looks sooo cute," other girl responded.   
"Iolaus…," the first girl lightly touched his face: "Are you still sleeping?"   
Iolaus smiled to himself. *Two girls. That's not bad.*   
"Iolaus!" a young man's voice spoke.   
Iolaus shivered a bit. *What does Hercules do in MY dream?* he questioned himself. He slowly opened one eye: "Awww, you?"   
"What did you expect?"   
"I don't know… my dream… let me sleep, please," he begged.   
"Iolaus, we can't be late," smiley face looked from behind Hercules' shoulder and hided back with giggles.   
"Icie, please, why are you laughing?" Iolaus looked comical when he doesn't know what's going on.   
Another face looked at him: "Look at yourself…"   
Iolaus slowly lowered his head and immediately turned red: "I… ehmm…"   
"You rather go and dress up," Icie completed with laugh and she left the room together with Lilith.   
Hercules looked even more embraced then Iolaus. He just turned around and whispered: "Could you please, dress up?"

When guys entered dinning room, Lilith and Icie were already sitting with Jason and talking with him and laughing. Hercules sighted and headed towards them. Iolaus stayed at the door and just watched them, but then he decided to stay cool, smiled and joined them.   
"…morning," he muffled.   
Girls were still chuckled at Iolaus, which made him even more embraced.   
"What? Haven't you seen a naked man before?" he asked surprisingly.   
Icie looked at Lilith in shock, but they suddenly burst into tears from laugh.   
"Sorry…," Icie tried to excuse herself.   
Lilith grabbed her and pushed her out of the room: "We… rather go…"   
Iolaus heard their laugh after they left.

Hercules met Icie and Lilith when they were preparing something for a trip. Lilith ran back to her room to find something. Icie was packing two big backpacks.   
"Where are you going?" he looked at Icie.   
"A trip…," she answered without looking at him.   
"Alone?"   
"Yes. Is there a problem?"   
"No… Shall we go with you?"   
"Who?"   
"Me and Iolaus… Is this a problem?"   
"No…"   
"Well."   
"I have no problem with it, so if Lilith agree…"   
Hercules sat down on the rock and sighted: "I'm sure, Lilith will agree."   
"Then, OK… We'll meet in half an hour here…"   
She didn't stop packing, but she knew he didn't move and felt his gaze at her. She sighted and sat down on the ground.   
"What else?"   
"Icie, may I ask something personal?"   
"Well, do I have to answer it?"   
"No… I mean…"   
"Then don't ask," she interrupted him: "And by the way, we are not going to wait for anyone."   
She stood up and was trying to tie a pack. Hercules first wanted to help her, but then he decided not to care about something, which is not his problem. He turned around and walked inside the Academy to find Iolaus.

Lilith smiled at guys who joined them in front of Academy.   
"You are late."   
"Sorry. You know Hercules." Iolaus joked.   
It looked everybody already forgot the morning.   
"So, shall we go?" Icie asked: "Or are you need to go….?"   
"Hey, you are in the great mood today," Iolaus interrupted her with laugh.   
"I know…" she answered and put her arm around his waist. She took Lilith hand with the other hand and Lilith took Hercules'. Girls started to run with laugh into the wood.

They were really having fun that day. They didn't realize the sky overcastted. The wind started to blow to hard. First raindrops fell on them.   
"It's raining!" Lilith called.   
"Really, I'd never know…," Iolaus joked.   
They quickly hided under the big oak. Their cloths were soaked wet. But they were happy to be out of Academy for a while. Only Jason couldn't join them. As a king he had other duties then have fun in the wood. Rain was over after a while and they could see the last rays of evening sun. Iolaus and Lilith prepared everything to sleep and Hercules and Icie decided to go find some dry wood.

"You wanted to ask something…," Icie started when they was far away from the camp.   
"What?"   
"In the morning… you wanted to ask me something."   
"It was nothing, forget it…," he tried to not to tell.   
"No, I not going to forget anything!" she was loosing her temper.   
"It was really nothing, Icie," he didn't want to argue with her.   
"I want to know," she tried to be nice.   
"OK… what is between you and Iolaus?" he asked without looking at her.   
She looked and him and started to laugh: "What do you think?"   
"I don't know, that's because I asked…"   
"Nothing, really… and if yes, will it be a problem for you?"   
"No, sure it won't. I would be happy for him…"   
"Oh, yeah?"   
"Oh yeah!" he repeated after her with sarcasm.   
They were arguing for a while.   
"I was looking for you two!" Somebody spoke behind them.   
They turned and stared at the person: "Ares!"

  
  


"Where are they?" Iolaus was standing and staring into the darkness of woods.   
"They'll be here soon. They are not children, they can take care of themselves," Lilith was sitting on the blanket and trying to see Iolaus in the dark.   
"It takes them too long," he was already worried. Not only because they were somewhere in the dark in the wood, but because they were here alone. Just two of them… He scared away that idea. He shivered a bit.   
"OK, Iolaus, we are going to find them," Lilith sighted and stood up.   
"Good, I thought you never tell this," Iolaus smiled.   
They took their swords and walked together into the night.   
The wood was very quite. Too quite. They didn't hear anything. No night birds. Nothing. They didn't see anything. No bats, no insect.   
"What should possible take them that long?" Iolaus broke the silence.   
"Shhh."   
"I mean, how long a normal people should take for taking some stupid wood?"   
"Iolaus, can't you be quite for a while…"   
"Lilith, do you think…?"   
"Iolaus, I don't think anything, ok? I'm not going to think about your problems…," Lilith stopped walking and turned around to face Iolaus. She looked at him and sighted. Iolaus stared at her, he came around her and continued walking.   
"Still, I'm thinking what are they doing…"   
"No! Stop talking, Iolaus, please…"

"You are not going to run away this time," Ares laughed and looked at Icie who was trying to take all her energy into the attack.   
"And you're not going to use anything against me this time," he pointed at her.   
He walked to her and touched her forehead. She felt some warm and electricity flow through her body and she fell on the ground without making any sound. Hercules knelt beside her and took her hand into his.   
"What did you do to her?" he was angry.   
"Nothing, she just needed to rest. She is just simple sleeping," Ares laughed: "And now you, Hercules." Ares came up to Hercules and grabbed him around neck. He threw him on the ground. Hercules opened his eyes and suddenly felt enormous pain. The lightning hit him on the chest and threw him few feet away. Hercules felt he couldn't breathe. Before he felt into the senselessness, he could hear Ares' evil laugh.

Lilith stopped and called Iolaus. He rushed towards her.   
"What? Did you see them?"   
"No! I've found some berries…"   
"Berries?!"   
"Aren't you hungry?"   
"We have to find them!"   
"Look, I'm hungry and I'm going to eat first. And you're not going to leave me here alone," Lilith was already tired of Iolaus' jealousy.   
Iolaus sighted and sat down on the root of the tree.   
"…and don't think about anything…"

Hercules slowly opened his eyes. The light hurt them. He felt his head was rested on something really hard and he couldn't move at all. Icie's head lied on his chest and his right arm was across hers. He carefully touched her cheek. It was awfully cold and her breath was so shallow. He tried to move his head, but something was holding him. He realized they were tide by very strong rope. He heard Icie's quite mourn: "Hercules…"   
"Yes… I'm here…" he answered softly.   
She opened her eyes and immediately shut them: "The light…"   
"I know. Shhh," he said.   
"Where are we?" she asked softly.   
"I'm not sure…," he looked confused.   
"Ares…," she panted.

"So shall we go now?" Iolaus was so impatient.   
"Ehmm," Lilith said with her mouth full.   
"What?" he turned to face her.   
"Yeah, OK," she answered after she swallowed.   
"Good…," he grabbed his sword and tried stand up.   
"Wait a sec," she held him down: "Do you really want to find them because something might happened to them or do you wanna find because you are worried they are…"   
"Hey, stop that!" Iolaus shouted.   
"Oh, Iolaus, you are just simple jealous."   
"No, I'm NOT!"   
"Yes, you ARE!"   
"Look, Lilith, if you don't want to go with me, fine. I'm gonna find them in my own."   
"I'm going with you," she said flatly.   
Iolaus stood up and helped Lilith. She didn't really looked like she wanna go anywhere. He stepped quickly into the darkness.   
"You ARE jealous," she said and walked in as well.

"Can you move?" Herc ask.   
"I don't think so… You?"   
"Nope. Can you…?"   
"I don't know, I feel so exhausted," she sighted.   
"May I help you?… Somehow…"   
"How? I just need to concentrate, but I am tired," she explained.   
"Try… please," he looked at her.   
She closed her eyes and ridged her forehead. He held her hand tightly and kissed her cheek to make her more comfortable. He felt her body warming up. Suddenly the rope felt down of them. Icie fell into Hercules' arms and he hugged her, feeling her trembling body.

  
  


"He's not around," Icie suddenly opened her eyes and looked deep into Hercules'.   
"What?"   
"He is not here, I can't sense him."   
"How?"   
"I don't know… I just know it," she tried to stand up.   
"Hey, wait, you are too groggy."   
"No, I'm fine. We have to go before he come back," she decided.   
"Well, if you think so…"   
She turned to face him. Even he was much taller than she was, she angrily looked into his eyes: "Because you are demi-god, you don't have to be the most intelligent of the whole world!"   
"I don't think that…"   
"Well, but you sounded like that!"   
"Maybe you're demi-god as well. Maybe you're three quarters of god…"   
"Maybe, maybe… it's just possibility. I don't know who I am and you can't solve this puzzle, OK?"   
"…'k…"   
"So let's go than," she steeped forward, but Hercules grabbed her hand: "Wha…"   
"Shhh. Somebody's over here…," he pointed at the entrance of the cave.   
"It must be Ares… we're lost!" she whispered.   
"You said you could sense him…"   
"So…"   
"So, is it him?"   
"I'm not sure… well, it is a man, he is not alone… but I can't feel evil. Well he has something bad inside, but not as much as Ares…"   
"Iolaus?" Hercules asked.   
"Hercules!" Lilith yelled.   
"What are you two doing here?" Iolaus ask and looked at Icie.   
"Hmm, you know we wanted to be alone for a while…," Icie started and Iolaus sighted and looked down. Icie grabbed him around shoulders: "I'm kidding, Iolaus. Ares put us here…"   
"Which one am I suppose to believe?"   
"Which one is more likely to happen?"   
"As I know Hercules, the first one…"   
"Hey, what do you think about me?" Hercules interrupted them.   
"You are always stealing girls from me!"   
"That's not true!"   
"Yes, that is true!"   
"Guys? Leave it for then, now we have to go before Ares comes back," Icie broke their fight.   
"Yes, do you always have to argue because of some girl?" Lilith asked: "Especially if she is friend of both of ya…"   
Girls turned and walked out of the cave. Iolaus ran after them first and Hercules sighted and walked out as well.   
"Lilith? Tell her. He is doing it all the time…"   
"I'm not going to be only on one side, OK?   
"Lilith… please…"   
"No, Iolaus!"   
"Are you still arguing like that?" Icie asked with smile.   
"They two yes, me no!" Lilith answered.   
"We are not arguing, are we Herc?" Iolaus said with laugh.   
"We? No. We basically like each other…from time to time," Hercules added.   
Girls started to laugh.   
"Why are you laughing this time?" Iolaus ask and looked at himself to make sure he is not naked this time.   
"Nothing…," Lilith answered.   
"It's just…" Icie continued.   
"Well…"   
"The morning!" Lilith bursted into tears of laughs and ran away.   
Icie slowly looked at Iolaus and with laugh she stepped away of Iolaus and started to run too.   
"Hey, if I catch you…" Iolaus ran after them.   
Hercules just sighted and walked into the wood.

  
  
END 


End file.
